


The day

by NikaAnuk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gift, M/M, polish, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is a short I wrote for my beloved friend when she felt really bad. It's Polish only so I'm very sorry for all people who don't know it. </p><p>Słodka miniaturka, której jedynym zadaniem było poprawić humor mojej przyjaciółce. Myślę, że mi się wtedy udało.<br/>Tekst niebetowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day

To nie tak, że widok kogoś wchodzącego przez okno był dla Stilesa zaskakujący, on i Scott robili to wystarczająco często, by stało się zwyczajem. Zaskoczeniem była osoba, która stanęła na parapecie, a potem na podłodze.  
Stiles spojrzał spanikowany na drzwi, a potem na Dereka.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?! - wysyczał.  
Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami, chowając ręce do kieszeni kurtki.  
\- Nie odbierasz telefonu.  
\- I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to może oznaczać, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać?!  
Chłopak zatrzasnął album i wstał z łóżka ze złością.  
\- Bądź łaskaw wyjść tą drogą, którą przyszedłeś zanim mój ojciec postanowi się zainteresować z kim rozmawiam i będę musiał się tłumaczyć co robi facet w moim pokoju.  
Derek obserwował go spokojnie, nawet nie będąc wilkołakiem mógł bez problemu stwierdzić, że Stiles niedawno płakał, nadal miał podpuchnięte oczy i mówił nosowo.  
Od rana usiłował się dodzwonić do chłopaka – mimo że Scott ostrzegł go, że to bezowocne – jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu postanowił wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi pojawić się w jego domu i samemu sprawdzić. Plan okazał się wcale nie taki prosty, jak Derek zakładał. Stiles cały dzień spędził z ojcem, najpierw wyjechali razem, wrócili po obiedzie w centrum i dopiero pod wieczór Stiles wszedł do swojego pokoju, kiedy jego ojciec spał już na kanapie w salonie po osuszeniu kilku piw.  
\- Nie powinieneś był być sam.  
Stiles otwarł usta i przez kilka sekund gapił się na wilkołaka.  
\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale ja mam ojca. Ojca, który wymaga mojej obecności, z którym...  
\- Z którym spędziłeś dziś cały dzień, którego pocieszałeś i wysłuchiwałeś, kiedy bełkotał pijany. A co z tobą?! - Derek zacisnął pięści w kurtce, jego głos stał się bardziej warkotliwy.  
\- Szpiegujesz mnie?!  
To go na moment powstrzymało. Patrzył na Stilesa przez chwilę, chłopak był członkiem jego stada zupełnie jak Isaac albo nawet Scott. Derek westchnął, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że nie będziesz chciał być sam. I że skoro cały dzień opiekowałeś się ojcem... To może ktoś powinien... pomóc tobie.  
Na to Stiles nie miał odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się do łóżka by podnieść album i wsadzić go do szuflady, gdzie zawsze leżał.  
\- Nie jestem słaby – wymamrotał.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. Ale nawet silni ludzie czasami potrzebują, żeby ktoś z nimi pobył. - Derek zrobił dwa kroki w jego kierunku. - Mam piwo.  
Chłopak parsknął.  
\- Piwa ci u nas pod dostatkiem. Ojciec zrobił zapas. Do jutra muszę je wylać.  
Puszka została odstawiona na biurko, a Derek chwycił delikatnie ramię Stilesa. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, aż jego twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko krótkich włosów, a jego nozdrza wypełnił dobrze znany zapach.  
\- Pozwól mi sobie pomóc – poprosił. - Nie możesz robić wszystkiego sam.  
\- Zawsze robiłem.  
\- Jesteś częścią stada, Stiles.  
Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał wilkołakowi w twarz, były czasy kiedy się go bał, do dziś, kiedy Derek był wściekły stawał się przerażający, ale nie teraz. Teraz tuż obok, spokojny, ogromny i ciepły. Stiles objął go za szyję wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Kiedy wilkołak go objął, Stiles miał wrażenie, że zupełnie znikł, otoczony ciepłem i ostrym zapachem Dereka pozwolił sobie na drżący oddech.  
\- Nie jestem słaby...  
\- Jesteś silniejszy niż my – Derek wyszeptał, głaszcząc go po plecach. - Ale nawet ty potrzebujesz pomocy.  
\- Nie mów Scottowi.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, kryjąc twarz w jego włosach. Nie zrobiłby tego, zawsze był zazdrosny o to, jak ci dwaj byli ze sobą blisko, to on był alfą, a tymczasem Stiles zawsze był bliżej Scotta. Teraz miał go wreszcie dla siebie.  
\- Nie powiem – obiecał.  
Kiedy słońce wstało chłodne i blade zastało ich obu w łóżku, Dereka siedzącego z plecami opartymi o ścianę i Stilesa, leżącego bezsennie z głową na jego kolanach, patrzącego w stronę ściany. Nie rozmawiali, kurtka Dereka przewieszona była przez oparcie krzesła, a Stiles leżał otulony brązowym kocem. Stiles głaskał delikatnie łydkę wilkołaka, dłoń Dereka spoczywała na biodrze chłopaka grzejąc przez materiał.  
Dzień zaczynał się powoli.

Mikołów, 22.09.2013


End file.
